


coast to coast

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Imagines [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Tumblr: ffxivimagines, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: For the ask:Headcanons for WoL taking the Scions on vacation to costa del sol (bonus points for relationship things?)





	coast to coast

**Author's Note:**

> they deserve a vacation

## Urianger

  * Does not own a swimsuit
  * Does not understand why he _should_ have one
  * Is very much scandalized by the very real glimpse of hip bone he gets from above the waistband of Warrior of Light’s shorts
  * Does not tan well and uses it as an excuse to request their assistance with applying sunscreen (<strike>An excuse to have the Warrior’s hands on his back? More likely than you think</strike>)

## Y’shtola

  * Owns too many assorted sets of shorts, skirts, and well worn blouses to bother buying a swimsuit. She wears whatever is comfortable to swim in
  * Prone to falling asleep in a beach chair and tanning unevenly
  * Has water fights of legendary proportions with the Warrior
  * May or may not use arcane magics to keep her drink cold longer

## Thancred

  * Should not be allowed to choose his own swimsuit. The Warrior is thoroughly convinced that wearing shorts that short is illegal at Costa del Sol
  * Keeps doing that inconveniently sexy hair-push-back thing they can’t cope with, making the Warrior pray to the Twelve for perseverance while screaming internally
  * Can’t surf. He’s laughably bad at it

## Tataru

  * Has the cutest, most flattering swimsuit
  * Helps the Warrior set up the large beach towel and their picnic. Also defends it from Thancred’s sandy feet + seagulls
  * Floats around in the shade where the fish like to congregate. The Warrior is pretty sure she’s some sort of fairy tale princess with how many miscellaneous creatures she manages to see, touch, or otherwise befriend

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on:  
tumblr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
twitter | twitter.com/FlamingAceKiri  
discord | NekoAisu#7099


End file.
